soul searching
by dash'sgothgodmother
Summary: Many things change for Dash Baxter over summer vacation. His mother finds the courage to leave his father. His parents divorce and Dash finds himself free, never again to be pressured in to reliving his father life for him, to be himself!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not in any shape or form own any thing Danny Phantom relating to rights.

Soul Searching

A/N: This fic takes place after the newer Danny Phantom movie where freak Show returns and everyone finds out Danny's secret. Luckily in the end he finds away to make ever one to forget the whole thing and gives everyone an extra week of vacation. This takes place soon after during the vacation.

Chapter 1: the after party

As last seen in the crowd Dash was with his friends Kwan, Paulina, and Star. They all had gone to the Nasty Burger after the concert for the bands after party, which Paulina got them into. No one knowing they had lost a week of their life thanks to Danny.

Star: This is a great party Paulina!

Paulina: Yeah I know. Daddy paid the band to let us come.

Kwan: Your dad loves to spoil you Paulina.

Paulina: And what's wrong with that. Hehehe

Dash: Paulina this is a great party. But it's getting late and I have to get going.

Star Kwan and Paulina all together: Aww ok I ya gotta go you gotta go.

Kwan: See u tomorrow buddy.

Dash walks towards home it was late and past normal party curfew. He knew his father would be angry even though he had called ten minutes before normal party curfew. He knew he would get a beating anyway. Looking at his watch as he reached the door he noticed he was five minutes late. Kwan usually drove him home but he had to stay with his girl friend Star or he would never be aloud to see her again. As he goes closer to the door he hears his parents fighting. They only ever had verbal fights his father never hit her he knew what would happen, her best friend would pay to have him looked up. Which Dash thought he should deserve because, no man should hit woman. The fighting sounded normal.

Cindy (Dash's mother): What do you mea he's only five minutes late he said he had to walk because Paulina's limo wouldn't be back in time.

Steven (Dash's father): Well he should have run home. When he gets here I'll make sure he knows better next time.

Cindy: You will do no such thing. I'll not have you harm my son in any way do you hear me!

Steven: Bitch what makes you think, I'll not teach my son a lesson. I'll do what I please when it comes to him.

Cindy: Bastard I said you will not hurt my baby any more. He has no life here. Way shouldn't I send him to with the Mansons? God knows letting you relive your life through him has gotten him only bruised and to the hospital on more than one occasion. The only reason they say nothing is because he's in so many sports. I am leaving you!

Steven: Like hell you're leaving me! There is no fucking way I'm letting you leave with my son. I need him here; you are needed in my bed where you belong.

Cindy: I will never lye in that bed with you again. I will not let you hurt my son or me. We are leaving and there no way you can force us you coward. You know what will happen if you lay even a finger on me. It is the same for our son.

Dash had made it up to his room. He sat on his bed holding his teddy bear rocking as he always did when they fought. He noticed tonight his mother said they where leaving. It made him happy and terrified all at once. He knew his father wouldn't stand for it. That's when he heard his father's last remark.

Steven: I rather fucking kill you then let you take my youth away form me.

Dash heard the sound of skin being smacked echo. His father had hit his mother he knew this because he heard her cry out in pain. Dash stop thinking about himself and though t only of dialing 911 and fast. When he hung up the phone two minutes later he ran out of his room and down the steps. He plowed into the side of his father, no his abuser. He grab his mother's beaten form and ran out the house to met the policemen who had just arrived on the scene. Dash's father blinded by rage ran out the house and began to beat his son in front of the police. Dash's still holding his mother, shielded her from is fathers blows. It had taken ten policemen to pull Dash's father away from them. Not too long after at station they took Dash's testimony and his mothers. Mrs. Manson came to pick them up. When they got to the Manson house they where greeted by Mr. Manson. They where soon settled in to rooms in the large house. Dash couldn't sleep. He was to sore and too hungry to sleep. dash decided to go in search of the kitchen. He wondered into an elderly woman.

Nana: Well you must be Dash!

Dash: Yes ma'am

Nana: I'm Mr. Manson's mother you may call me Nana M if you like. You look hungry there boy looking for the kitchen I assume.

Dash: Yes I was Nana M but I think I got lost this place is so huge…

Nana: Why do you think I'm on a scooter my boy I would never make it around the house on foot. Follow me to the kitchen.

Dash: Thank you

Following Nana M. made finding the kitchen a lot easier. He had gone the wrong way out of his room because they passed it on the way. What Dash had hope wouldn't unfortunately happened. There in the kitchen in her black silk nightgown was Sam Manson. She didn't notice him at first and she had no idea he was there anyway. Sam did notice him when she turned around to see him and her Nana near by her.

Sam: Nana what is Dash doing in our house?

Nana: He and his mother are staying here dear. I was helping him find the kitchen poor dear is hungry.

Sam: Oh k what would you like to eat Dash. Sorry to say we have no meat left at the moment though.

Dash: Do you have a veggie burger in there, you know made with veggies in it instead of just made with tufu?

Sam: Yeah we have one left here you go the other one is mine.

Dash took the veggie burger that tasted a little like meat and put some ketchup on it. Nana M. had wonder off and the two teens where left alone.

Sam: Why are you and your mom here?

Dash: I don't really want to talk about it but I know you and I might as well just tell you. Your parents will just sugar coat it anyway. My father has been abusing me most of my life and my mother to. Tonight she stood up to him and he almost killed her. It was the first time he physically abused her. We had to leave; I called 911 and tried to protect my mom from him. That's why we're here.

Sam was beyond shocked to hear any of this and to see the biggest bully in the school crying. Yes Dash was crying. He felt weak and pitiful. It was the worst day of his life. He remembers the last fight before then his father lashed out on.

FLASH BACK

He had been out with his friends the second last day of school. When he came home, they where fighting again.

Steven: Where the hell is my son! He supposes to be lifting weights now!

Cindy: He's with Kwan and those other kids you insist him to hang out with .he has enough money to his name and those people don't even care about him, well except for Kwan. You're always making him do what you want him to do. Never once have you let him chose. Follow the popular crowd son, beat up the weak son, and don't hang out with any one that might be a little different. Sam would have been the perfect girl for him but you ruined that for him. You beat him up just for having a little crush on her. Her mother is my best friend. i can't take this much longer.

His mother had stomped out of the room.

END FLASH BACK

Dash: My father never like you. He beat me up for having a crush on a girl who had to be different.

Sam: You liked me?

Dash: Still do. Thanks for the food. I have to try and go to sleep. Night Sam.

Sam…

Sam followed Dash to his room. She sneaks into his room right after him. Dash was taking off his shirt. He was more muscular then Danny was of course but the bruises on his back where vivid and stomach turning. She gasped at the sight of them. Her gasp had reached Dash's ears and he turned to see her. He stood frozen in place. Sam walked towards him. There was even more on his chest.

Sam: Do they always look that bad?

Dash: Those are from last week well most of them some are from tonight…

He felt her hand trace over one of them and flinched at her touch. They where very fresh. He saw tears roll down her cheeks.

Dash: Shh don't cry Sam. I never want to see you cry.

He put his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. He bent his head down and kissed her soft lips. Sam was shocked at first but soon returned his kiss. 'He kisses better then Danny' she thought. The kiss ended and she found her arms around Dash. She didn't want to let go of him. He softly pushed her away.

Dash: I shouldn't have kissed you. I'm sorry.

Sam: I liked it Dash what's bad about a small kiss.

Dash: It can lead to other things. Go o your room Sam before I can't let go of you.

With that he push out the door. Sam had a lot to think about before tomorrow.

The next morning Sam' mother came to her room to tell her about Dash and his mother. Her mother was surprised about how much she knew. She didn't know all of it but knew most of it. Her mother told about the rest. Baxter being in jail until trial. Which she approved of and how Dash would be living with her for three months. it was quiet at breakfast that morning. Dash and his mother went to get their things form their old house afterwards. When they came back they had many boxes with them. They search for a close by house during their time there. When they had found one the three months had ended. Sam learned little about Dash. He wouldn't go near her or talk to her. When they parted he hugged her and kissed her cheek and that was it.

The Mansons had given them some money to help them until they where back on track. Dash and his mother appeared in court and so did Mrs. Manson and Kwan who had pics of Dash damaged body on them which he gave as advice. There in the courtroom Steven Baxter was order to sign the divorce papers in front of the judge and was sentenced life in prison with no prowl. After the sentencing Dash's mom and him went home.

They decided to go on a vacation before his mother started work in the fall. They held a huge after party. They called it an after party because of it being after they knew Steven was behind bars far from them. Everyone Dash usually hangs out with came, even Danny, Sam, and tucker came. While her friends where busy Sam noticed that Dash had left the party. She went in search of him. She found him in his room.

Dash: Someone noticed I was gone?

Sam: Yeah I did. Why aren't you enjoying yourself?

Dash: I had my happy moment when I was at court. I just had a party because I wanted to forget but every turn someone said "sorry about your dad." They act like what happened was nothing. They don't know. Only you and Kwan and few others know what happened.

Sam: Well I don't think you want them to know. It might label you. Dash you remember what you said three months ago after you kissed me.

Dash: Yeah why?

Sam: Well I want to know why you said it but every time I tried to ask you leave the room before I had a chance.

Dash: That's easy cause I like you. You're into Danny and not me. I didn't want to delude myself.

Sam: I do like Danny Dash. I won't deny it. That doesn't mean anything though. I mean when I was little before I got into Goth I liked other people. Back then I liked Tucker! Now I just like him as a friend… besides I had my time with Danny back when Ember was popular. It's not like I'm dating him now.

Dash: But you're in love with him and I heard him say something about asking you out. I'm going away tomorrow until school starts. I have to find who I am Sam. If it happens after I get back then it happens.

Sam: I'm going back down stairs I'll see you off tomorrow.

She walks out of his room. He knew when she got down there Danny would ask her out. He got up and walks down to see Danny handing Sam a ring. He heard Tucker say finally. He walks up and gives her a told you so look then walks up to Kwan and his other friends.

Not long after the party ended and him and Kwan went to bed. They where getting up early to leave on their trip. The cleaning was being done by a maid service his mother's friend had arranged for them. The night quickly past and soon the morning light streamed into the room.

Cindy: Boys time to get up.

Dash: Ok mommy!

Kwan: Coming ma'am

They sat down for breakfast. Pancakes was to be the last thing they eat in Amity Park.

A./N: well that's it not that bad I hope. Review please! Next chapter coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not in any shape or form own any thing Danny Phantom relating to rights.

A/n: I hope you like this, review me please...

Recap: Dash: that's easy cause I like you. You're into Danny and not me. I didn't want to delude myself.

Sam: I do like Danny Dash. I won't deny it. That doesn't mean anything though. I mean when I was little before I got into Goth I liked other people. Back then I liked Tucker! Now I just like him as a friend… besides I had my time with Danny back when Ember was popular. It's not like I'm dating him now.

Dash: But you're in love with him and I heard him say something about asking you out. I'm going away tomorrow until school starts. I have to find who I am Sam. If it happens after I get back then it happens.

Sam: I'm going back down stairs I'll see you off tomorrow.

She walks out of his room. He knew when she got down there Danny would ask her out. He got up and walks down to see Danny handing Sam a ring. He heard Tucker say finally. He walks up and gives her a told you so look then walks up to Kwan and his other friends.

Not long after the party ended and him and Kwan went to bed. They where getting up early to leave on their trip. The cleaning was being done by a maid service his mother's friend had arranged for them. The night quickly past and soon the morning light streamed into the room.

Cindy: Boys time to get up.

Dash: Ok mommy!

Kwan: Coming ma'am

They sat down for breakfast. Pancakes were to be the last thing they eat in Amity Park.

Chapter 2: Vacation: Part 1

Dash was loading the car with Kwan when the Mansons and his other friends showed up to send them off. Kwan's parents had said their good bye yesterday because they where going on a cruse.

Paulina: I'll miss you boys. I'm going to Porte Rico though.

Star: I'm staying home all summer and work on my writing and my my-space account. I'll miss hanging out with you guys at the mall.

She winked at Kwan. He and Kwan hugged both girls good bye and went back to loading the last of their stuff. His mother was talking to the Mansons. He noticed Sam. She was wearing red and black. She was walking towards him. Kwan was in the house washing the dishes from earlier.

Sam: Danny asked me out like you said he would. I said yes.

Dash: I know. I heard Tucker say finally. So did you go on a date yet?

Sam: No not yet. It's better then last time, but it still feels weird to have him look at me again like that.

Dash: How could it be weird? I mean you wanted it didn't you? You should have said no if you knew it be weird. Well I have to get going Sam.

Sam: Dash are you jealous of Danny? If you are I'm flattered. If your not I still don't get you.

Dash: A little of both. I don't get false hopes on anything especially you right now. I do have to go. I'll see you when I get back and I know I'm going to regret this later but give Danny some more time.

Sam: Well I take that as you being jealous. I'll give him a chance but I'll miss you Dash do not change too much k.

Sam surprised Dash by kissing him good bye. Not just a simple kiss, either a passionate one. Which had caught him off guard. He wasn't the only one caught off guard though, cuz Kwan and Star whom had been saying a special good bye in Dash's room with out him knowing, had come upon the seen. Kwan just smiled at Star and pulled her towards the other direction. When the kiss broke Sam smiled and walked away. Dash was left there in a daze until Kwan poked him.

Kwan: Who kissed who?

Dash: What do you mean?

Kwan: You like Sam don't you? I mean hello dude it's written all over your face.

Dash… I'm in over that bad huh?

Kwan: Looks like it.

Cindy: Dash… honey, are you and Kwan ready to go?

Dash: Yes mommy we're ready.

Kwan: Thanks again for taking me with you Ms. Baxter.

Cindy: No thank you for helping us Kwan. It is the least we can do for all your help and being such a good friend to my son, no make that being a true friend to him.

Dash had started to notice that his mom was happy and it had years. Way back before he was pushed in to the world of sports. She was what his other friends had called the wanna be cool mom. To him she was the cool mom, the world coolest. Kwan agreed to her being cool but not as cool as his. Which Dash's didn't mind. Dash called her mommy because after court she said her could call her mom, Cindy, or whatever he wanted. He called her mommy because he use to call her that all the time before his father had told him it was no longer aloud. That had made her cry tears of joy when he told her. It didn't matter where they where either to him. Even if it made him sound wussy.

On the high way 20 minutes later…

Dash: Mommy where are we going first?

Cindy: To another one of my friend's houses, Jane, in Hellertown PA. We met a long time ago before I met your father. Some girls a little older then you live near by too. They help her with her groceries some times.

Kwan: Yeah! Girls! I like this trip a lot.

Dash: Ok how much longer then till we get there?

Cindy: Not much longer. I can't wait to get there either I need a nap. You boys had one soon I'll have mine.

Dash watches the mile signs on the side of the road for a while and soon notices one coming up reading 66.6.

Dash: Hey Kwan "666" is the last mile sign before we turn.

Kwan: It's 66.6 but you're right it is freaky.

Dash: This will be an interesting trip.

They pulled up to a house on Secound Ave. It was a nice normal sized house. This was the home of his mother college friend Jane. She was a nice lady with long brown hair down to her waist holding a small new born in her arms. She greeted them and invited them in. They left the car loaded until Jane gave them rooms to sleep in. He and Kwan would have to share a room since Jane's baby had decided on being born a month early. They didn't mind. His mother was given the other room. Jane took the boys to McDonald's to get some dinner while Cindy took a nap. She had her favorite helpers move the stuff in while they we're gone. When they came back every thing was waiting to be put in their temporary place for their stay.

Jane: They work pretty fast of course, they didn't know if you wanted them in certain places.

Dash: Your helpers must be very strong.

Jane: One is stronger then she looks and the other is as strong as she looks.

Kwan: She? Girls moved are stuff?

Jane: Yes they're very helpful to have around and there so close.

Kwan: Oh cool.

Dash: Ma'am would it be ok for us to take a walk while my mommy is still asleep?

Jane: Sure be back before nine.

They walked around for a little. They went around the street by walking up the alley then to the left and down back towards Jane's house. Across the street from Jane they noticed two girls sitting on a porch. The girl who was not facing them wore mostly black, which reminded him of Sam. Instead of black hair she had a reddish purple color. The other facing them wore yellow shorts and a white shirt with a butterfly on it. Much like the fashion every girl who wasn't Sam wore but something about her reminded him of Star. Maybe it was the little bit of blonde in her hair. They walked towards them hoping to talk. The one facing them pointed towards them and the Goth looking one turned to look. The front of her shirt had a Purple Heart with MCR on it in blood red. She also had a neat design on her cheeks starting form the corner of her eyes.

Goth looking chick: May I help you?

Dash: Hi where visiting with my mommy across the street at Jane's house. We where hoping to talk wit you.

Goth looking one: Cool if you want to talk to us you have to do two things. One introduce yourselves and two ask our names.

Dash: ok. I'm Dash Baxter.

Kwan: I'm his BF Kwan, my last name is impossible to say….

Dash: Your names are?

Goth looking girl: My name is Davinia, Davi for short.

Normally looking one: My name is Charlene. Char for short.

Girls in uninessin: Call us by our nicknames please.

Dash: Ok…

Davi: People miss pronounces my name too much and it gets me mad, she justs like hers.

Char: How old are you guys?

Dash: I'm 18 turning 19 when school starts and Kwan's 18

Davi: I'm 20 turning 21 in Oct. and char is 23.

Char: I'm getting married next year!

Davi: I'm the maid of honor!

Dash: Football player searching for his identity.

Kwan: Same here except for the identity thing.

Soon they all became quick friends. They hung out almost everyday. Dash soon realized by talking with Davi that they liked a lot of the same stuff. In fact he became soo use to her ways that he started to want to be like her but in his own way. One day her told her this,

Dash: I think I want to be Goth.

Davi: You already are dum dum. You have personality of a happy goth and the twisted mind of a devil worshiping goth. Just like me you put a face on to hid it because you weren't aloud to embrace it till now.

Dash: Yeah? Well I like almost all the stuff you and your other friends do. I love writing out my feelings to and their scary when I read them sometimes.

Davi: Goth isn't about being mopie and scary. It about expreeson and the person behind the look. It's all about one's self.

Dash: Your right but I don't feel right in my clothes maybe we could change my look a little.

Davi: Only if I can pick one outfit out for you and do what ever I want to your look for one day.

Dash: Deal!


	3. Chapter 3

hey so its been awhile had 3 kids and yea been busy. moved stuff like that so i'm reading what i have and thinking of going back and fixing stuff. trying to finish up my stories and such but it will take time since i lost all my note books and stuff some how.


End file.
